There's More To It Then You Thought
by ToLuvOrToHate
Summary: Part 2 to Will You Be With Me. There's more to Kimiko than it appears.The aliens need her...as their weapon? What is she really? Why do the aliens need her? The Kimiko you knew wasn't the real her. Is she a real mew mew? Big brother...Ryou....


**__**

This is part 2 to Will You Be With Me (1st fanfic).

1

We Need to Get Her Back

"Damn. We let them get away. Away with her." Kish was sitting on the ground with his hand on his forehead. "We need to act fast. We can't disappoint our master." Pie stood to the side of Kish and looked down at him. "Why do we need this girl anyways?" "Huh…" Kish looked up at Tart. Tart walked over to them with his hands behind his head. "Tart, don't be so foolish." Pie stared at him. "How am I being foolish? Why do we need this girl anyways?" Tart put his hands to the side of him and looked at Pie. "Because…" Pie was cut off by Kish. "Because she's the one."

"Can someone take my order please?" "Oh, sorry. Coming." Kimiko ran over to the table. "What would you like?" She held up a notepad and a pen and was ready to write. Meanwhile Ryou was watching everything that was going on in the café and looked at Kimiko. All of a sudden Ryou felt a thud on his shoulder. "You sure picked a good one." "Huh…" Ryou looked to see who it was. There was Keiichiro looking at Ryou with a smile. "I bet you're proud of yourself." "Huh…" Ryou started to blush. "Hmph." He folded his arms. "What are you talking about?" He turned his head away from Keiichiro. "Come on now. You don't have to be embarrassed anymore. After all…" Keiichiro was cut off by someone yelling his name. "Keiichiro!" Kimiko ran over to them. She stopped running and stood in front of them. "Keiichiro." "Yes, Kimiko." He looked at her. "I have an order for you." She handed him the paper with the order. "Oh, thank you. I'll get right on it." He smiled at her. "Okay." She smiled back. "Bye Ryou." Keiichiro waved bye to Ryou and ran off to the kitchen. "Bye." Ryou said under his breath. Ryou was still a little mad at him. "Huh…" Kimiko noticed that his face was red. "Hey Ryou." "Huh…" He looked at her. "Ya Kimiko." "Why is your face red?" "Uh…What! No it isn't." Ryou turned around and tried covering his face. "Huh…" She went to the side of him. "What's wrong?" "Uh…It's nothing." He took his hands away from his face and looked back at Kimiko. Kimiko looked at him with her big blue eyes and blinked a few times. "So what were you and Keiichiro talking about?" "Huh…" He started to blush again. "Ryou…" She tilted her head a little. "Ya…" Just as she was about to say something to him, Keiichiro called her. "Kimiko!" "Huh…" She turned around and looked at Keiichiro. He was by the kitchen. "The food is done!" "Oh…Okay. I'll be right there!" She looked backed at Ryou. Ryou looked at her and saw her smile a little. She went closer to him. Ryou's eyes were wide open. He didn't know what she was doing. She went close to his face and whispered something in his ear. "I love you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Ryou's face turned even redder. Kimiko looked at him and smiled. "Bye." She waved bye and ran off. Ryou watched her leave and put his hand on the cheek she kissed. "Hmm…" He smiled and continued to watch Kimiko work.

"Phew. Another day of hard work." Ichigo wiped off the sweat on her forehead. "Yes. It was." Mint sipped her tea as she sat in a chair. Ichigo looked at her. "What are you talking about? You didn't even work at all." "That's not true. I did my share of work." Mint stopped drinking her tea and looked up at Ichigo. Ichigo rolled her eyes. Sarcastically she said, "Sure you did." She went back to her regular voice and continued to talk to Mint. "I'm the one who did your work." "Ya know. She's right." Lettuce walked up to them. Ichigo turned her head to look at Lettuce. Lettuce went to the side of Ichigo and looked at Mint. A smile of victory grew on Ichigo's face. She looked back at Mint. "See, I'm not the only one who thinks so." "Hmph." Mint turned her head and looked away from them. They continued to look at Mint, and Ichigo still had that big smile on her face.

Pudding and Zakuro looked at them. They were near the kitchen. "I wonder what they are talking about?" Pudding put her index finger on her chin and started to think. "Whatever they are talking about it's none of our business." Zakuro looked at them then turned away and walked off. Pudding watched her leave. "Hmmm…Zakuro seems so…Hmmm…How should I say it?" She started to think some more. "Nevermind. I can't think of it right now." Then she made a smile that went from cheek to cheek. "The work day is over! Now it's time to have fun!" After that last remark, Pudding ran off.

Lettuce, Ichigo, and Mint finished talking, and they started to leave too. Ryou walked out to the center of the café and looked around. He walked up to a table and pulled out the chair. He sat in the chair, and started to stare off into the distance. His elbows were on the table, and his head on his hands. "Looks like everyone's gone." "Huh…" Ryou picked up his head and looked to see who was there. There he saw Kimiko smiling as usual. As she walked up to him, Ryou started to say something to her. "Hey, Kimiko." He looked at her while she pulled out a chair at the table he was at and sat in it. She sat near him. "Hey, Ryou." "So I guess you're going to get going as well huh?" "Hmm…I never said I was leaving just yet." "Oh…" Ryou looked into her dark blue eyes, such beauty. "So, how was my love today?" Kimiko titled her head a little as she grew a smile that stretched from cheek to cheek. As Ryou heard this, his face turned a bright red. He didn't know what to say. "Hm." With her big dark blue eyes Kimiko blinked a few times in wonder. "What's wrong? All I said was how was my love today?" She still was a little confused by his reaction. A brighter red than usual went on Ryou's face and he gulped. "That's the problem." "Problem?" She tilted her head in confusion; Kimiko was more confused now. "Well, I mean is that…When you said 'how was my love today', well it kind of…" He turned his head towards the ground. Extremely embarrassed of what he just said at Kimiko. "Oh." Kimiko looked at him reguarly and went quiet. It became silent in the café, and tension was floating everywhere. _'Great, I just blew it. Didn't I?'_ Ryou felt stupid for saying what he said.

All of a sudden a small laugh broke the silence between the two. Ryou heard laughter and picked up his head to look at Kimiko. She was laughing that sweet laugh of hers. "Oh, Ryou." "Hm." He looked at her in wonder and blinked a few times. She smiled at him. Then all of a sudden jumped up to him and gave him a hug. "Whoa." Ryou didn't know what to do but blush. "You don't have to be embarrassed anymore." She looked at him while she still held him. "I love you, and that's all that matters." She smiled at him, and Ryou continued to blush. He looked to the side of him. "I love you too." He sweated a little as he said that and then gulped. Kimiko started to giggle. Then he looked back at her. "Oh, Ryou, I love it when you're embarrassed. You're so cute." Kimiko giggled so more. "Hey! Don't say that! I'm not embarrassed." Ryou was a little affended by this but still he couldn't stop blushing. She continued to hold him. Ryou looked into her eyes, and she continued to smile. "Don't deny it." She stuck her tongue out in a playful way at him. "You just love to tease me, don't you?" He looked at her then a grin grew on his face. "Maybe." She put her finger on her chin and tried to place it innocent. Ryou rolled his eyes. "I know you do." Kimiko giggled again. "Yup, I sure do." "See, I knew it. I'll get you for teasing me." "What you going to do?" Kimiko gave him a look that said 'what kind of thing can you do to me for what I did'. Ryou grinned and started tickling Kimiko. Kimiko was surprised of what happened and her bunny ears popped out. By this excitement she began to laugh. "Ryou, stop it. That tickles." She continued to laugh and little tears came down her eyes for laughing so hard. "Never." Ryou had a grin on his face and he didn't stop tickling her.


End file.
